Home For Christmas
by Ms. Robin Sena
Summary: Based on an Iron Chef challenge in which Quinn must succeed in comforting Daria


Home For Christmas by Robin Sena

From within the home of The Morgendorffers, covered in coloured Christmas lights, in her dark room, on the floor, was a sobbing Daria kneeling, as if she was so lost in her sorrow, her face covered in streaming tears. From behind her window shade, could be seen the string of her house Christmas lights that had been strung in the back of the house. All of which didn't mean a thing to her at all. Then the door opened and Quinn timidly stepped in before closing it. Then she went over to where her tearful sister was and knelt down before her and said quietly, "Daria?"

No reply.

"Daria, what's the matter?' said Quinn. "You crying...?"

All Daria did was shake her head and cry some more, but that didn't stop her sister from coming from behind her and pulling her close, holding her, with Daria's head on Quinn's shoulder, her redheaded sister caressing her elder sister's hair.

"What's troubling you?" said Quinn.

It took some time (an hour) for Daria to calm down before replying, her voice breaking now and then, in tears, "I don't think you'd believe me."

"At least try me," said Quinn.

Daria had to take several gulps of air before saying, "Last night...I dreamt...that you died..."

Her eyes widening, Quinn blurted out, "You dreamt I died...?"

"Sorry, I am so sorry," said Daria, as if she had said something blasphemous. "Forgive me, Quinn, I didn't want-"

"Don't be sorry," said Quinn. "You just had a dream, that was all. No offence, but I think you're just scared of the things you don't understand."

"But I don't understand death sometimes," said Daria. "But the fact is: I...I...I...I am scared of losing you. Sure, we all die sooner or later, but we can't help but be scared. And i can't help but worry for you, even during Christmastime. Supposing you had to do some Christmas shopping, maybe on your way to a Christmas party and never came back. I don't want to lose my sister, the one I loved so much...I'd...be lost without you! I know we've had our differences, and cringe at admitting it, but...for better or worse..." Here, Daria looked up at her sister, and deeply into Quinn's brown eyes, her own green eyes swimming with tears. "...for better or worse, we DO care for each other and love each other-sorry it took me so long to admit it, but if anything happened to you...I'd feel like a piece of me would be gone forever...!"

No sooner had she said that, Daria resumed crying, her face covered with tears whilst she sobbed quietly, "I love you, Quinn, so much...you see, even if Christmas...is supposed to be a happy time for gifts, and family and such-"

"I thought Christmas," said Quinn, "was to celebrate the birth of Jesus, in Bethlehem, as The Son Of God."

"That too," said Daria, who calmed down again. "Anyhow, even if Christmas is supposed to be a joyous time, you can't help thinking of family members far away, in the military, in the NASA space station, all of them, unable to be home for Christmas with their families, like the time when Dad almost couldn't come home for Christmas when he was on a business trip in Canada."

"I remember," said Quinn. "I cried for days worrying whatever or not if Dad would make it home. But he made it in time; even so, getting stuck in a plane in a snowstorm is a scary thing. But...," She kissed her sister's tears away from Daria's face, and Daria kissed her back before placing her head back on her sister's shoulder, Quinn continuing, "...but...no matter what happens, you're never going to lose me, not even on Christmas, if I can help it. Whatever it takes, I'll be around for you. And I love you."

Quinn kissed her sister, who returned the kiss and murmured, "I love you, Quinn...and merry Christmas..."

"I love you too," said Quinn. "and a merry Christmas to you too..."

And so for an hour or so, Quinn and a calmed down Daria held each other before getting up and heading down stairs to finish decorating their tree.

Tis the end of ye tale,  
>Robin Sena. <p>


End file.
